


haxus sux lol

by Longpig



Series: Growing Pains [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: Illustration for'Partners':3





	haxus sux lol

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Difference Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935341) by [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig). 



> Could not think of a title to save my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me [on tumblr!](http://lotors-saltwife.tumblr.com)


End file.
